Breaking The Cage
by PersonOfDisinterest
Summary: In which Ferra learns the male anatomy. And Torr puts it to good use.


Ferra's large round eyes sparkled. "Pretty girl."

The blonde Special Forces woman smirked, simultaneously blowing a pink bubble of gum. "Your pet seems to think so too."

Ferra's eyes grew even larger in insult. "Torr not Ferra's pet!" she exclaimed. "Torr is - hey, what that thing?"

From her perch on Torr's vast shoulders, Ferra pointed down to the large bulge that had appeared underneath his loincloth. "Torr, why always grow there when pretty girl we see?"

"Raargh..."

The blonde woman's laugh turned heads all around the marketplace. "It means he likes us."

"Lies!" Ferra shouted, pounding her fist on top of Torr's head ("Raargh..."). "Torr no like anyone but Ferra. True!"

"That kinda thing's illegal where I come from, kid."

"Not kid. Ferra rider," she said proudly.

"Raargh..."

"Damn, I hope not. That's a pretty big, uh..."

"What big? Tell Ferra!"

"Penis."

"Penis?" she repeated, tilting her head. "What is penis?"

The woman pointed with her pistol. "That."

Ferra looked down and considered Torr's bulge. "Big penis good, yes?"

A smirk. "Depends who you ask, sweetie."

"Ferra ask pretty girl! Big penis good? Torr beat up with it."

"God, he'd probably tear me in half -"

Ferra's large round eyes sparkled. She pounded her mount's shoulder again and pointed straight at the blonde woman.

"Torr, SMASH!"

 _ **10 minutes later**_

Each of Torr's massive hands were clamped around the woman's legs. Her legs were pulled farther apart than Ferra was tall. Ferra's claws had torn the lower half of her uniform to shreds. Those shreds lay in the dirt of the Outworld Marketplace at Torr's vast feet. And you know what they say about big feet.

"Jesus! Oh Jesus! Wait, WAIT! _Fuuuucck!_ "

"Raargh!"

Meanwhile, Ferra cheered from the sidelines. "Big penis stab pretty girl good! Go, Torr!"

And off he went.

 _ **3 minutes later**_

"Oh God! Oh God he's so big!"

"Torr so bigger than everyone," Ferra praised, patting his voluminous, straining bicep.

"Ungh! Hurr! Argh! Gentle, _gentle!_ "

"No gentle. Ferra told pretty girl we smash," she said matter-of-factly.

"Raargh!"

"SHIIIIIIT!"

 _ **5 minutes later**_

Ferra stood on the woman's back, bare, dirty feet planted into her shoulders. The blonde panted heavily, Ferra's weight crushing her breasts into the ground. Her knees were bent underneath her, barely propping up her lower half. Ferra leaned over it, hands grasping the firm flesh of the woman's rear end.

"Oooo, look what we see," Ferra said. "Pretty girl so pink back here. Wet too!" She looked up with vicious glee. "Torr stick it in again. Big penis go bam, bam! Ferra watch. Listen to pretty girl scream!"

The giant grabbed the woman and hitched her up by the hips, curving her spine. A pale, shapely ass raised to the height of his stiff, heavy, throbbing pole, Torr roared ("Raargh!") and drove himself into it.

 _ **[Unintelligible screaming]**_

Which continued for some time, accompanied by fleshy claps as, laughing maniacally, Ferra beat the blonde's reddening backside like a drum.

Relentless, Torr hurtled forward again and again, ferociously pounding the Special Forces' finest pussy. The woman rocked to the very tip of his crown like a ragdoll, incoherent as she was dragged all the way back and stuffed to the root. It was quite the spectacle. More so when Torr began to grunt and strain loudly in tell-tale fashion - to all but Ferra.

"Hey, Torr tired?" she said, looking up. "Torr hurt? Torr -"

"RAARGH!"

Torr came. Like a tap on full blast. From a cock that would make a horse jealous. So hard that the blonde was blown right off of it.

Ferra rolled to a stop a few moments later, covered in dust. She looked up and around, to the three humans waiting patiently as spectators for their turn to fight the Outworld duo. Rather than, you know, joining in to help their now unconscious team leader, limbs splayed across the ground with a gloopy white river leaking out from between her boneless legs. Ferra spotted a young, dark-skinned woman, and her large round eyes sparkled.

"Pretty girl..."


End file.
